Justifying your lies
by Kennedy Eil Mathews
Summary: A bad night, a girl from the future and everything is revieled. Interesting how time travel, stubborn child and super powers is what it will truly take to finally get our girls back on track.


Dedication: This poem/story is for all of humanity!

The night that Kara tells Lena that she is Supergirl is the same night that history is made, ironically so, the only way to truly shatter a Super was finally discovered.

**Lena sits writing on her note pad in her private study, Kara had just left and Lena had realized that she was truly alone again. That Kara was nothing more than a promise breaking lier.**

**HOW TO DESTROY A SUPER**

**_Written by: Lena Kieran Luthor _**

After decades of research, billions spent in funding secret projects and thousands of lives lost the answer to truly breaking a Super wasn't with powerful weapons or Kryptonite.

No alien weapon or warship was ever able to break a Super, no other dimension or multi verse had figured out these special Kryptonians weakness.

Yet to control and break a Kryptonian is quite simple really, for such an enlightened species of Aliens when it comes to communication they are extremely flawed.

For all their knowledge, with all their advanced technologies especially since even their mating matrix is universally known for a safe almost guaranteed method of having a successfull fulfilling relationship! Yet what will break a Kryptonian lays underneath this information.

As humans we are physically weaker, a million humans would not be able to lift even half of what a Kryptonian can and yet a single human can destroy a Kryptonian because we are mentally stronger than every single one of them.

As a scientist I have dedicated myself to the betterment of humanity, so I have seen both the positive and negative effects having a Kryptonian under the power of our yellow sun can cause.

As a scientist I have done everything I can to stay as objective as possible well also being completely awed by the god like powers this species possesses. The hope they can inspire is remarkable, the fear they can inflict is crippling and the love they possess is overwhelming.

With all this in mind and all this knowledge I am superised it never occurred to me before now that to destroy them you dont need a weapon, all you need is...

Words!

**As Lena wrote that she laughs a hollow bark of a laugh as she throw her pen across the room and leaned back in her chair.**

**Picking up her forgotten scotch bottle Lena put it to her lips and shallowed a large swig of the strong liquor well looking up at the ceiling and whispering.**

**" Well brother you can rest in peace now, I figured it out. Who knew I was the one that would destroy your enemies. Like always you win Lex, I give up! You hear me you sick fuck you win. I truly am a Luthor."**

**Lena takes another large gulp from her bottle as a tear runs down her cheek. She shakes her head and looks around the dark room, an odd feeling like someone is watching her starts to creep into her slightly intoxicated brain. Being the paranoid Luthor that Lena is she reaches into her top draw grabing the small hand gun well saying in a fierce voice.**

**" Who's there? You better show yourself or I am gonna put two rounds into your chest."**

**Lena cocks the gun well clicking off the safety before standing up and pointing it to the darkest corner of the room. Looking through the darkness Lena sees a shimmering blue vortex opening and a figure walking through with her young teenaged arms raised well saying in a deeply sweet voice.**

** " Please Ms Luthor dont shoot me. I just came to talk, once I say my piece I will leave I promise."**

**Lena lookes into the shocking Cyan colored eyes, a shade that Lena as never witnessed before. The young lady was quite stunning actually, something about her chin and nose reminded her of her biological mother and the dark blonde almost light brown colored hair was shinny and wavy. Her face was soft and for reasons Lena didn't understand she found herself wanting to hear what this portal stranger had to say.**

**So lowering her gun Lena motions to the seat in front of her desk before placing the gun back in the holster by her chair well saying calmly**

**" You Have my attention Miss?"**

**The portal stranger smiles and sits in the chair before responding to Lena's question**

**" Miss Jade Zor Elthour but just call me Jade. Ms Luthor. Its a pleasure to meet you."**

**Lena smile was the same one ahe used with potential investors and employees. with the same respective head nod before saying with a slightly unimpressed eyebrow raise.**

**" Well Jade its quite late and you are an unexpected visitor so why dont we just get down to business, what can I do for you?"**

**Jade laughed a little before shaking her head and responding with the a sarcastic tone.**

**" Dam this is a total trip both literally and mediphorically. But yes lets get to the point. I am here because of that paper you are writing right now. Ahhhhhh let me finish before you interrupt. For once Ms Luthor you will just keep your mouth shut and listen. I dont have much time."**

**Lena scuffed and rolls her eyes before leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed hands firmly clasped in her classic power pose** **elbows ****resting fully on the armrests**.

**Jade shakes her head and stands up walking over to the discarded pen laying on the floor and picking it up before walking it back over to the desk slamming it down on the pad. The rage leaking out of her body in waves as she looks into Lena's eyes with a fierce fire burning within her own**** w****ith a deep breath Jade speaks in a deep almost Irish accent.**

** " I came here tonight to literally save you from yourself! I know its a cliche, it may also sound insane. I am after all only 15 years old a complete stranger to you and well lets just say I know you hate to trust anyone and yet I am still here to save you. Even though by doing so I am most likely going die myself, so you will forgive me if I dont have time for some defensive childish bullshit."**

**Jade waves her arms wildly at Lena's almost childish pose as her example before sighing and speaking again. Total frustration flowing from each word.**

**"You are alway been so concerned about not feeling your feelings that you put them all in stupid little boxes that you never even take the time to open your eyes long enough to see what your actually stuffing into them."**

**Shaking her head well pinching the bridge of her nose and softening her voice slightly a humorless laugh falling from her light pink lips.**

**" Now you have every reason in the world to fall into your darkness! I dont blame you for wanting to, I cant imagine what you must be feeling. But what you need to understand now more then ever is that you have the power to destroy not only the world but the entire universe! If you choose to surrender to the darkness you believe lives inside of you than the world doesnt stand a chance."**

**Jade sits back into the chair before she continues a little calmer, yet a deep seeded pain leaks into her voice as tears brick at the corner of her eyes.**

**" Yet what you dont know is what that darkness is going to take away from you. What you will loose if you let your brothers brainwashing win. Before you say something like I dont know you just have faith that I know you better than you know yourself. Like take this moment for instance, right now your fighting with yourself! Part of you wants to hit the emergency button under the left arm of your chair. But you haven't and you wont because the last person you wanna see will fly through that window in under 3 seconds. So in your mind it will be easier to die than risk looking dependent on anyone other than yourself. Yet you struggle even more because a part of you believes every word I am saying and it both scares you well causing your heart to race with excitement.****"**

**A small gasp escapes Lena's mouth, no one but her knows about that button.** **Not to mention the fact that this young woman was right.**

**Jade shakes her head and sighs with a knowing smile.**

**" Kara isnt your enemy, she isnt some secret spy or conniving bitch that kept this huge secret to deceive you for her own nefarious reasons. Lena your not a fool, not really. It is not foolish to want love and for reasons even I dont understand Kara loves and believes in you with this blind faith that I can never comprehend! Even when you do everything in your power to hide who you are Kara always seems to see you for who you are. Kara would die a billion brutal deaths just for a simple smile from you. If you ask me its disgusting how loyal she is to you. Personally I don't understand why Kara thinks your deserving of it but your fucking lucky she does or quite honestly I wouldnt be here.**"

**Jade pionts at herself well shaking her head, casually looking around the office before looking back into Lena's confused green eyes.**

" **For a genius your honestly quite stupid, not to mention a down right hypocrite and to top it off you are nieve or blind! The jury is still out on that one. "**

**Jade raises her arms to the sky like she is praying or surrendering to some unseen force. Her voice drops slightly well starring deep into Lena's eyes making Lena feel vulnerable qnd insecure.**

**" You have been lying and hiding aparts of your life and huge parts of yourself from Kara longer than she has been lying to you! Apparently its ok for you to hide Sam, or justify hiding Synthetic Kryptonite, lying about Harun-el, omitting anything about Lex and Lillian."**

**Shaking her head more and laughing to try and cover up pain Jade looks at Lena again with deep sadness in her shining eyes, that makes no clear scense to Lena. A merciless laugh falls from Jades mouth one that had Lena wincing because of its dark intensity.**

**" Hell Lena Kiren Fucking Luthor is allowed to lie, ommit and hide from everyone about anything she deems necessary because its some how justifiable but no one is allowed to lie, omit or hide anything from you** **because if they do its over. Lena Luthor doesn't give second chances. Hell you wont even give ypur own daughter secondchance and she is only a teenager.****"**

**Jade has tears forming in her eyes again and for reasons Lena doesn't understand she feels compelled to hug her, but instead settles for unfolding her legs and looking away from those piercing eyes.**

"**You cant say those lies, the omissions and well let npt leave out the juicy piece of hidden feelings. How is any of that different than Kara's? its not.! Yet like always she is the bad guy! What the fuck? Seriously.** **As bad as this all may feel for you its just as bad if not worse for Kara because she is so pure of heart that she has forgiven and forgotten every betrayal you have committed. Hell you are the only person in every world that has figured out how to create a Kryptonite strong enough to kill a Kryptonian instantly!** **The only substance that can hurt or kill her you hide it, lie about and then when you finally tell the turth its somehow her fault. Now this on takes the cake truly I mean come on. You bust you ass working on a cure for cancer so you can save you psychotic bother and you hide that lie about it even after he escapes custody then you come clean and Kara yet again forgives you without prejudice or judgement.!"**

**Lena's shoulders tensed at the mention of that, no one but her knows about that, she never even wrote that down or said it out loud and so that sent off more than one alarm bell in her head.**

**Yet Jade just leans back striking Lena's power pose perfectly well adding a knowing smile she continued her long speech.**

"**Good I see I have your full attention. So please listen when i say this. ****If you continue to push people away everytime they disappoint you or hurt your feeling you will end up pushing your only daughter away.** **You don realize that you have a ****super power and it is stronger than anything in this world or any other. Your intelligence is your greatest weapon but it has the power to override your heart. Which if your not careful is what leads to you losing everything you have ever wanted, a family that loves and supports you and friends that are willing to die for you.** **I am not saying you get the fairytale ending but atleast you'd be happier than you are now or will be in the future."**

**Jade has a deep look of desperation on her face as she looks down at her watch, before looking back up into Lena's eyes. Seeing the same look of drunken confusion, Jade shakes her head again before she finally sighs exasperated and frustrated** **her voice deep again.**

" **Fuck it I dont have time to wait for you to get this or wait for your drunk brain to catch up, so here goes everything. I am your daughter Lena, my life is hell because you wont stop holding onto old pain that you refuse to even look at. So here is the truth about what really happened to your mother.**

**She died at 10:34am on a Saturday morning at the lake, what you dont knows is that your mom was murder by a scuba diver that was laying in wait. Your mother was a fiercly strong woman, she saved lives everyday and she like you also dedicated her life to the betterment of humanity! When I tried to save her she told me that I was the most precious grandchild she could have ever asked for and that if her death changed me being born than it wasnt worth her life. She went into the lake with her head held high and a smile on her face. All she did was look at me and it was like she knew who I was, I even tried to convince her that I wasnt. She just knew without question or hesitation."**

**Tears start rolling down both Lena's and Jades cheeks as they continued to stare at each other.**

**" She hugged me and said ' One look at your soulful eyes is all I needed to know you are my family my lil one. Those eyes of Beli Mawr' I cried then too because I finally get to meet a woman so warm, kind and loving that doesn't even know me but loves me anyways. Your mom was amazing! You could be just as amazing or even more so, but you would have to let your anger go. You didnt just stand at the edge of the water, you tried to run in to save her but I stopped you. I held you back as you screamed and cried and pounded on my chest. Then when you had frozen in shock, I left you there so I could call 911.** **You were so small and you were ****so still, so innocent and broken. I couldnt save you.**"

**Jade sighs well raising both her hands in a shrugging frustration trying really hard to break through to her super stubborn mother. But the time for playing nice and caring was over and Jade was becoming desperate.**

"**I have tried everything I can to change your past, but no matter what small or large changes I try to make nothing works. I was going to give up on this all together, on you and on myself because what chance do I have! I am still just a teenager how am I supposed to be earths savior? I could save the world a million times over but in the end what I have realized is, it wont matter if I dont have the love and support I need from both my parents. So this moment is the one that matters most, this is the moment that turns you cold and heartless. Funniest thing is this is the one moment I was warned about fixing. I love you so screw the rules and fuck it. I dont care if this makes me less of a hero, I have always been a Luthor at my core anyways or at least thats what you keep telling me so I am finally embracing it. But before I do your mom wanted me to give you this.** **So you can understand what it truly means to be a Luthor."**

**Jade reaches into her pocket and pulls out an envelope with Lena's name printed on it. Jade walks around the desk and places it by Lena's other papers. She turns and leans right into Lena's face placing her hands on the arm rest and pushing the silent alarm.**

**As she lets go she whispers softly" Dont make me regret this mom. Your the only one who can save me!"**

**Simultaneously the office door opens and window breaks there is also a very loud BANG.** **Instantly the chaos and adrenaline take over.**

**Jade knows whats coming so tenses and waits to feel the pain. It doesnt take long yet it also somehow feels like it takes forever, before things get foggy and start to feel sluggish.**

**Turning to look up she see the flash of red blue and gold wiz past her before she slides to the ground she moans out desperately in a perfect mix of Kryptonian and english.**

**" Ieiu ehrosh :bem I am sorry, I tried to be a voikirahm like rrip. zhed ukiem rrip even now so fight. raogrhys she is your raogrhys."**

**(Translation: Mom goodbye I am sorry I tried to be a savior like you. she loves you even now so fight. Strength she is your Strength.)**

**Jade finally closes her eyes unable to fight her bodies need giving into the darkness well hoping she had finally fixed everything.**

**Supergirl is quick to disarm the attacker, before knocking him unconscious and rushing back over to the young woman who is speaking in her native language.**

**Dropping to her knees when the words finally struck into Supergirl's body, a horrible scream being rocked from her body and Supergirl heard her moms voice in her head about how the loss or serious injury to their kin can be felt physically by any nearby Kryptonian. In this moment she felt like her heart was physically being ripped from her chest, Supergirl** **claws at her chest for a moment.**

**Lena however was in a state of shock, her brain was refusing to comprehend what was going on and everything was in slow motion for her. The first thing she registered was Jades husky tired voice speaking Kryptonian and english the second thing was the shattering scream that came from Supergirl literally shattering all the glass in the room and making Lena's ears ring** **as she grabbed her head trying to block out the very disorientating sound of a Kryptonian heart breaking scream.**

**Lena tries her best to shake it off, even as the room starts to wobble, she moves off the chair and onto the floor beside her daughter. Looking for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she finds one she looks to Supergirl and says with a pure sense of urgency.**

**" She is still alive! Supergirl we need to help her now if she has any chance to live. So pull yourself together because I need you to gentle pick her up and then hover well you follow me."**

**Supergirl bends down beside the young lady, looking at Lena one last time before gently lifting the young woman into her arms cradling her gently against her chest. With Jade up off the floor Lena gets a good look at the bullet wound in Jades back. Standing quickly Lena takes off her own shirt in one quick clean motion using the silk cloth to hopefully stem the blood flow.**

**Walking next to someone floating is a very interesting experience, but one Lena couldn't focus on right now. There was no exit wound which meant the bullet was still inside Jade. The likelihood of her surviving surgery were slim, Lena was not equipped to do surgery in her penthouse lab either way. But she could potentially stabilize her just long enough to get proper medical attention and expert care for this stupid yet courageous young woman.**

**Lena broke free from her random thought spiral that she was trapped in and turned clinical. Desperately try to get her voice under control with very little success. her voice cracking when she spoke.**

**" Supergirl we are going to put her on her stomach as gently as we can than I am goin to need you to tear the back of her shirt open. We dont have much time.****"**

**As they reach the lab Supergirl lays Jade down on the metal table before ripping open the shirt, gasping and stepping back.**** Her hand covering her mouth as Supergirl is comfronted with even more proof.**

**Lena turns slightly at the sound and follows Supergirls gaze. Looking at the wound makes Lena nauseous but she fights it off before looking to Supergirl.**

** " Why is she reacting to the Kryptonite? What did she say to you? I cant help her if you arent honest with me right now. what did she say?"**

**Supergirl froze for a second thinking back before responding her hand moving from her face to brush through her hair in scared frustration her voice tight as she say.**

**" She said 'Mom goodbye I am sorry I tried to be a savior like you. She loves you, so fight and then she kept mumbling about how she is my strength. But how can she be my daughter and if she is than thats why she is reacting to the Kryptonite, maybe she is half Kryptonian like Supermans baby boy. If thats the case we need to get the Kryptonite bullet out then get her to the DEO. Now its your turn what the hell is going on?"**

**Lena shook her head before cleaning the wound with gauze and a saline flush well surveying the damage. Seeing the green pieces of rock Lena moves to grab the tweezers and spreader clamps. Looking at Supergirl Lena says completely clinical now. Dark and hyper focused.**

**" I dont have time to explain it right now. But this is gonna hurt her alot and I dont have any pain killers so I am going to remove what I can well you get Alex here now. We cant go to the DEO, I dont trust anyone other than Alex with this. Tell her to bring everything she has for treating you."**

**In a whoosh bang Supergirl was gone. Lena leans forward again, grabbing the small pieces from the first few layers of flesh before going deeper. Lena was removing the third piece of rock when Alex came in fuming and by the looks of it confused. Grabbing tools from a very large bag as she went. she mumbled angrily well setting up two standing lamps and turning them on instantly the UV lights shine down upon the you patients back.**

**" Stupid Super, disarms and knocks out our only lead and then hey just leaves him on the floor by the gun that still works. She is just asking to be shot tonight isnt she. Alright Lena I need you to lean back for a few seconds so I can run a blood scan."**

**Taking a swap of the wound Alex moves out Lena's way. Setting up a seperate machine that she pulls from her backpack, she hit a few buttons before she puts the tip in the top of the machine. Then a few more presses and things start running and beeping.**

**Walking back over to the patient Alex takes a look seeing Lena shaking and pale is not something Alex expects so she asks as softly as possible.**

**"Hey Lena why dont you let me to take it from here? Maybe go put on a new shirt."**

**Lena moves out of the way instantly letting Alex take over, yet she doesnt leave the room needing to stay close by for her own sanity. Walking over to another stool she sits down in a huff. A few minutes into it Alex as removed most of the larger deeper pieces before she yells with anger lacing her voice.**

**" Supergirl get your ass in here now."**

**Supergirl is there in a blink. Starring at Alex with fear in her eyes. before asking.**

** " what?"**

**Alex looks to the woman of steel rolling her eyes, knowing her sister is unwilling to stare at Lena sitting in only her bra and pants. She shakes her head and says.**

**" I need you to xray her, I need to know if I am by any tendons or arteries."**

**A second later Supergirl is shaking her head well slightly grimacing in sympathetic pain she says.**

** "No but the piece is quite large and the tip is wedged into her spine so twist a quarter to the right then just pull straight back."**

**Alex nodded before doing exactly as Supergirl says. Pulling the last piece out which was also the largest, causes Supergirl drop to her knees from the Kryptonite poisoning settling into** **bones** **almost instantly. Which is way worse than any experience she has ever encountered before both shocked and confused Supergirl stumbles and falls back** **landing on her ass.**

**Lena was across the room and back faster than what seemed humanly possible with a led container, yet when Lena opens the lid Supergirl collapses flat on the floor, almost passing out since there was a small amount already inside** **this hidden led box.**

**Lena looks over and winces sympathetically well saying with remorse in her voice, knowing almost instantly that the Kryptonite bullet was made with her recipe for synthetic Kryptonite.**

**" I am so sorry Supergirl it will be over soon I promise."**

**With quick moves from both Alex and Lena the shards were placed into the container and the lid closed firmly once again before Lena returns it to the safe located at the back of the lab. It took a few moments but eventually Supergirl was able to stand up and headed towards a nearby stool rolling it over to the make shift bed/lab table before flopping down on to it.** **Grabbing the young girls hand.**

**Alex was busy flushing out Jades wound again looking for any more green glowing rocks. She looked over at Supergirl with a frown debating for a second before finally caving and asking.**

**" Supergirl I know your in alot of pain right now but I need you to xray her one more time, we need to be sure there is no more Kryptonite in her body. Unfortunately this needs to happen now! She has already lost to much blood."**

**Supergirl scans her body one more time, not finding anything else she grimaces gripping the side of her head as she say with a painful sigh.**

**" No theres nothing left."**

**Alex grabbed her stitch kit from her gear bag, as she started threading the needle she looked down at her new patients and squeaks. Lena and Supergirl jump up and rush forward, when they both looked down they saw what caused Alex to squeak Jade was healing quite quickly! Like the wound was almost completely gone, leaving nothing behind but well all the blood that seemed to be everywhere.**

**Everyone was so fascinated by the overall rate of healing that when t****he machine behind them beeped. No one noticed. Alex was the only person who noticed but only after the second notification was sent to her email causing her tablet to chime angrily.**

**Reaching into her gear bag again Alex's retrieve her tablet so she could start analyzing the results. At first glance everything seemed normal for a Kryptonian, but when she did a DNA panel she almost had a heart attack when she got two unexpected hits**. **No amount of military training prepared Alex for the rage coursing through her body.**

**Shaking with rage Alex turned to Lena and looses her shit, face red and voice shaking and cracking with rage.**

**" I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN DOING SOME CRAZY ASS SHIT BUT THIS, WHAT YOU DID RIGHT HERE CREATING A HALF KRYPTONIAN QUARTER HUMAN AND QUARTER HARUN-EL HYBRID. ITS JUST WRONG! I KNOW WE MAY HAVE HURT YOUR PRIDE A LITTLE BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD. OR WAS THIS YOUR LUTHOR MASTER PLAN ALL ALONG? WHY IS IT YOU LUTHOR'S ALL NEED TO CREATE WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION"**

**Alex was standing face to face with Lena and to be honest she was a little thrown by the information that Alex was literally yelling into her face. Trying to piece it all together, she had no idea if she actually did anything. Folding her hands over her half naked chest Lena responds with a calm kind of rage.**

**" Not that this is any of your concern but I don't know what I did or didn't do! That girl is my daughter and she is from the fucking future. What I do know for sure is, I was drinking my troubles away at my desk less than two hours ago when some kind of portal opens and this teenage kid walks through! A young woman who claims to be from the future no less and just because if I haven't already had a shit night! I get to sit and listen to this child berate me for actions against her I havent even committed yet! But you know what I listened to her, I cried with her and for the first time in months I felt something I had no idea I was missing. When Lex told me who Supergirl was he took my hope away! Jade was the reason I got it back. Then just cause I am a fucking Luthor she gets shot. So the very last thing I need right now is you someone who has lied to me for years accusing me of doing something I dont know I actually did."**

**Storming out of her lab and into her private office she grabs the letter from the desk and marches back into the lab. Throwing the letter at a confused and scared looking Supergirl Lena yells in her face.**

**" Here, you obviously still dont trust me, which is quite comical considering you have been lying just as much as me. But maybe this has some answers we are all looking for Jade she gave me this, plus dont worry I haven't opened it so its not tainted by another Luthor with some super secret plan."**

**Supergirl looked angry, so angry in fact her eyes actually started to glow as she shot off the stool. Lena was terrified for a few seconds since she had never seen such a feirce response from the woman. Yet she refused to look away or even back up, Lena knew in her heart that Supergirl would never hurt her.**

**" I AM NOT KAL EL OR ALEX, JUST LIKE YOU ARE NOT LEX OR LILLIAN! I HAVENT EVER ACCUSED YOU OF ANYTHING, FOR YEARS ALL I HAVE EVERY DONE IS TRY MY DAMNDEST TO KEEP YOU ALIVE AND SAFE. DID I MESS UP ALONG THE WAY? YES. SURE, OF COURSE I DID, I AM A KRYPTONIAN NOT A FUCKING GOD THERE IS NO GRAND PLAN OR DESIGN TO ANYTHING I DO. ESPECIALLY WITH YOU."**

**Slowly loosing steam and sitting back down and slumping into the chair. As the volume of her booming voice got turned down as she finished her own speech.**

**"All I have ever wanted is to be able to use all this power inside me to help this plant and everyone on it. I didnt have some super powered alien on mine and I got a front row seat to seeing its destruction. I just want to help. But it seems like no matter what I do someone always ends up getting hurt because of the a decision I am forced to make."**

**Waving her arms at Lena and then towards her sister as well.**

**"For Roa's sake Lena the only difference between you and me is the simple fact that you are human and I am Kryptonian. So take your letter back I dont need to read it because no matter what you may think of yourself I have and always will believe in the best of you."**

**Reaching up to softly stroke Lena's cheek, slowly whipping the tears away with a soft compassionate smile, leaning forward and hugging the still shaking half naked woman. Taking a deep breath allowing Lena's scent to invade every fiber of her being. Letting go of Lena Supergirl swivels to face the fierce Director well squaring off her shoulders using her commanding Supergirl voice.**

**"Director Danvers this is the last time I will warn you. So listen up! If you ever confront Ms Luthor like that again without any concrete evidence of wrong doing! I will personally see to it that you are relieved of your title as Director. Need I remind you that your job is protecting earth from hostile alien forces that wish to cause harm to others. It is not your job to police or accuse anyone of any crimes they may or may not have committed. Now instead of screaming wild accusations or slinging harsh barbs at each other we need to figure out exactly what is wrong with my daughter because she should have woken up and she hasn't."**

**Lena takes the letter and put it in her pants pocket before looking to Alex well holding out her hand well saying with a different kind of determination.**

**" Supergirl is right, Our daughter needs us right now Alex so either help us or get out. Now give me those results."**

**Alex hands over the tablet well looking at Supergirl, the shock still very clearly written on her face. Never in all the years of living with her had she once heard her sister threaten her.**

**Supergirl was seated holding Jades hand, in her own state of shock well staring at Lena like she had five heads. Silence fell over the room as Lena** **looks over the results, checking a few other things on her own laptop typing away patiently well testing one thing or another.Lena shakes her head unable to figure out anything new. Lena sighs and rubs her face before looking back at the young woman laying on the table.**

**Lena walks over to the young woman shakily grabbing her hand and whispering softly.**

** " I am so sorry, this is all my fault and I am going to do everything I can to save us both I promise. But if I am going to do that you need to wake up and tell me how."**

**Kissing the back of Jades shoulder ****Lena pulled out the letter again and opened it unfolding it pages hoping to find some more answers but what she got she never expected, but secretly always needed.**

**My dearest Daughter**

**Wow, Jade, she is quite the go getter uhh? Kinda reminds me of you. She came to me to try and fix what she believes is broken in her life. She is my granddaughter so its my job to try and send her back on the right path.I**** hope I succeed but she is far more stubborn than me and she may just be more head strong than us both. **

**I must say ****time travel gives a whole new depth to running away from home only to end up at grandma's cabin. But I guess some things will never change. Yet when I saw her I knew right away who she was. I wont pretend to understand any of this time travel stuff, science was never really my thing** **science is what your father always loved.**

**I perfer to save people from abusive relationships and help kids find there sense of purpose. I am a social worker so thats something I have always loved doing. I see the same compassion in your beautiful tiny green eyes, its kinda scary how you know when I need a hug or if I need you to stay away for a few minutes. **

**I feel like the only thing you need to know about your daughter is how amazing I find the young woman to be, she is quite astonishing actually and so very fierce.**

** But poor Jade she holds the weight of the world on her shoulders, like you she believes that somehow everything is her fault or it is her responsibility to fix everything. She is so busy trying to play the savior that she isnt taking anytime to actually live her own life** **and I fear what she will miss out on if she doesn't start living** **own her life.**

**Save your daughter Lena,I know you can show her there is more to life then just fixing past mistakes! Every single mis-step is a learning experience and an opportunity to grow into the people we are destined to become!**

**Life is about two things love and forgiveness. Never forget Love is everything but its never easy, it will always hurt but the feeling of being loved is what makes everything bad that we fear or that causes us pain, and even the horrors of the world all worth it!**

** Everyone makes mistakes, no one is 100% honest and we all hide the things we are ashamed of. Forgive the ones you love and more importantly forgive yourself.**

**I just found out that I shall die tomorrow morning, even worse is You my precocious, intelligent, inquisitive beautiful babe will have to watch as I drift away. For this I have no words of comfortable that could sooth that trauma! A mothers job is to nurture and protect their children and I am so sorry I have failed in doing just that. Please forgive me, this is my fault not yours and I regret ****that you think it is. **

**Please know that the love I have for you will forever be within you, I will always be in your heart because I gave my heart to you the day you were born. You are my greatest accomplishment! I am so proud of the woman I know you are going to become!**

**You will accomplish so much, I know that with absolute certainty! My heart is beating in your chest so you will always do what you believe is right. I also know that you have already figured out who your biological father is and I need you to understand something that is very important.**

**Lineal Luthor is not an evil man, I would have never been with him if he was! He is lost, Lillian's hold on him was so very strong and his love for Lex is the only thing that keeps pulling him back into her viscous webs.**

**So to prove my point I will share with you a poem he wrote to me after we first met and became fast friends.**

How glass is made has always been astounding!

Small grains of sands crash upon the shore.

The salty sand is than struck by lightning.

Fast changes in temperature than form glass.

That is how I feel about you my sweet Kieran.

Our relationship started out as a rock, strong.

Yet salted waters crashed upon us for a millennia.

Slowly breaking us down into tiny grains of sand.

All it took was one simple strike of electricity.

We merged together and became something else.

Our relationship changed and we became glass.

Yet fast changes in temperature again changed us.

We shattered apart into hundreds of pieces.

No longer are we something bonded by light.

So now our relationship is no longer bright.

Yes our relationship was once one beautiful thing.

Now its its nothing but shards of broken glass.

**After he went back to Lillian because Lex was showing signs of abuse. He sent me one final verse that broke me a little more than even I knew.**

As shattered glass we could one day be mended.

A little hard work and some glue could bond us.

Unfortunately small cracks will always be staind.

So what am I to do, letting you go is all I can do.

Sorry but broken glass is how we shall remain.

But before I do please know my sweet Kieran this dark heart shall always stay because all its light belongs to you.

Yours always.

L. Luthor

**He was a good man, his heart was true and his laugh was always pure. When I told him that he also had a daughter he cried because he was so happy and yet so devastated. He knew you would be safe with me, but that if Lillian were to ever find out you existed she would kill you so he went back to her, just to keep Lex and you safe.**

**I know this world, its a dark cold place! But you come from pure love, the light I see in your green eyes everytime I look at you is bright enough to lighten even the darkest parts of humanity.**

**Your smile will one day control the world and your intellect will give you all the tools you need to change it. Your heart will be what keeps you on the right path so never stop listening to it.**

**I love you my Beautiful Lena Kieran Eli now and always. Even if you are a Luthor now. Go be the light in their darkness! Like I know you can no matter what happens, no matter what they do they cant take the light inside away from you..**

**Shine bright like the sun goddess Beli Mawr**! **She is powerful beyond messure, her sun can bring life or destruction. She has always been bright, because she is the oldest goddess to grace the universe. She is the very reasons the world exists and she brings new life to planets all over the universe.**

**That is how I see you my young daughter, the day you were born I swore the goddess herself had blessed your soul! I have never seen anything so beautiful, so tiny and fragile. Yet once I looked into you beautiful green eyes I saw an intelligence of an old soul.**

**You are and will always be a beacon of light. Because you my daughter are the reborn soul of Beli Mawr.**

**My love and heart will always be apart of you.**

**Your mother**.

**Keiran Zane Eli**

**Lena has tears running down her face as she finishes reading the letter, before looking over at the girl on the table and then up to Supergirl.**

**Supergirl looks right back over at her, unable to stay seated she walks over to Lena well asking quietly " Lena can I please hug you?"**

**Lena is quick to respond, letting the papers fall to the floor as she also lets go of Jades hand, standing she wraps her arms around the hero before her hugging her as fiercely as she can well sobbing and word vomiting into Supergirls chest**

**" I am so sorry, I just got so lost in my own head and I forgot that your not a god! I am so sorry I lashed out when you finally came clean, I claimed to be your greatest ally yet when you finally trusted me enough to tell the truth I said horrible things that arent true! I only said all those thing because I was afraid! So afraid I started to think like a Luthor. I am worse then my family ever could be, the most horrific part is I used you."**

**Supergirl holds Lena listening to her as she cried into her shoulder and even holding Lena up as her knees gave out. Supergirl bends a little to pick Lena up into her arms bridle style before sitting down on her chair, holding her closely to her chest and rocking side ****to side.**

**Cradling Lena close Supergirl stares into those beautiful green eyes with concern, confusion and a little bit of hurt. Before softy saying " I scare you?"**

**Lena nods her head well slowly and gently caressing Supergirls soft cheek. Well quickly explaining hoping to wipe the sad broken look that crosses the superheros face.**

** " Its not what you think Supergirl. I am not afraid of what you can do as a Super! Your power is nothing compared to what I can and have done. For the past four years I have been fighting with my heart! You see I met this stunning, inquisitive and literate ball of sunshine. She smiled at me and instantly my breath was caught in chest. Looking into her eyes I saw that she actually understood my need for independence from my families reputation.**

**Lena smiles softly remembering that day as she slowly brushes Supergirls blond locks behind her ear before she continues telling the story.**

**"I never wanted to become a Luthor, funny how easy it is to fall into that manic insanity and so I did. I can justify it all, hell for the past three months I have been rationalizing my insane need to control the world."**

**Lena steps away from Supergirl, needing to be away from those strong arms and feeling liklike she doesnt deserve such comfort considering how much Supergirl still didnt know. Lena wraps her arms around herself well rocking on her heels well looking at the floor. As she continued to speak.**

**" I started falling for this beautiful woman almost instantly, I was sure of it. So when I called this amazing woman and told her about one of my mothers nefarious plans I was trying to help. But of course my mother had sent assassins to try and kill me. Which meant all of the sudden I am falling to my death, yet she is all I can think of her amazing voice being the last thing I would ever hear. I realized that my concerned panicked cry would be the last memory she has of me, I had accepted my fate and I felt sorry for Kara. Yet instead of hitting concrete like I anticipated I was being lifted by this strong, amazing and powerful angel as she is flying me back to my office and before I know it I felt my heart rate spike but instead of fear it was pure arousal."**

**Raising her arms and waving her hands wildly well motioning at the whole of Supergirl in her suit.**

**"I mean come on Supergirl you are by far the sexiest woman I have ever seen. All muscles and abs. Not to mention you smelllike fresh flowers like all the time."**

**Lena moves in a little closer, her eyelashes fluttering as she gazes up into Supergirls beautiful sky blue eyes. Taking a few seconds to just enjoy the view before bravely wrapping her arms around the girl of steels neck. Softly saying.**

**" How was I supposed to choose, not to mention both these beautiful women were and are completely out of my league. So what was I supposed to do? I had fallen in love with two women I could never possibly have or be good enough for. So I did what I always do, I put my feelings into boxes and... I just ignored them."**

**Lena broke down again wrapping her arms and jumping up to wrap her legs around Supergirl as tightly as possible, scared that if she let go Supergirl would fly away. Terrified that her confession would mean the end of any kind of relationship with the amazing young woman.**

**When the words settle into Supergirls brain she realized just how important Lena was to her and what there relationship actually meant. Wrapping Lena tightly into her arms and taking a moment to collect her thoughts well breathing in Lena's soft familiar scent. Supergirl just decided to speak from the heart as she begins rocking again.**

**" Its ok Lena, its gonna be ok I promise! Just let it out, I am here and I am not going anywhere. I am sorry! I never knew my secret was tearing you up this much. I am so sorry I hurt you I need you to know I have never stopped nor will I ever stop loving or trusting you."**

**Rubbing her hand up and down Lena's back softly trying to provide more comfort to the both of them. Slowly stroking her other hand through Lena's hairs, feeling as Lena's tears dropped onto her neck as Lena buried her face deeper onto Supergirls shoulder. Lena shivers after inhaling Supergirls unique scent, feeling safe.**

**As Supergirl feels Lena's soft frame shake within her arms she reaches across Lena's head slightly awkwardly and unclips half of her cape, Twisting her shoulder a little she is able to finally wrap the cape around the small shaking frame. Trying to provide more warmth well softly continuing her heart felt speech.**

**" I didn't know how to tell you I was Supergirl, than I just wanted to keep you in my life and figured that you would hate me and never want to talk to me again if I told you. The main reason why I was keeping it a secret was entirely selfish, I love just being me when I am around you. My heart always warms when you always take a step in front of me, sheilding me from danger instead of expecting me to always go save the day."**

**Pulling Lenas head away from her should to look into the sea green eyes that hold so much power over the young superhero. Shaking her head she softly kisses Lena's forehead before smiling with compassion and love.**

**"I didn't ever want to lose this feeling. Here is something you didnt know. When you were trapped on the Daximites ship I remembered I had a conversation with Ms Grant that was surprising because I said without doubt or hesitation that I had two people that I loved stuck up there and I felt so helpless because I wasnt able to protect either of them."**

**Softly rubbing Lena's cheek wiping away a few stray tears as she continued her story of the past.**

**"Ms Grant reminded me that I wasnt powerless. That I had options and if I truly loved them than I had to find any way possible to save you both so I actually teamed up with your mother. I did that because I knew that even if she betrayed me she would never leave you to die or be hurt by Aliens. So honestly Lena I dont know what else I can do to prove that I have been and always will be in love with you, I just also know you are totally out of my league."**

**Lena tensed and pushes back slightly turning so she could grab Supergirl's face between both of her hands again forcing her to stare into Lena's watery eyes well shaking her head slightly with a sly smile on her face and giggling well saying**

**" You Silly, stupid, super. I am the one who is not worthy of someone so caring and beautiful."**

**Alex who up until this moment was staying out of it couldnt help herself as she let out a small laugh well saying " Ha! You have go to be kidding me! You guys are priceless! I mean come on."**

**Alex points to Lena shaking her head well saying in a mildly impressed raised voice. Her hamds waving around wildly.**

** " I mean you are Lena Kieran Luthor, CEO of a multi trillion dollar company and all around science engineering genius."**

**Then Alex points to Supergirl with both hands and says with exasperation and a sibling annoyance that can only come from Alex. Pointing her finger at Supergirls chest well also saying.**

**" You are Kara Zor El, Supergirl and all around beacon of hope for the entire world. Your both incredible women that deserve to be happy. There are no leagues in love, just different kinds! So forgive me for laughing but considering your both extremely incredibly smart woman I dont get it how either of you could think such foolish thoughts."**

**Everyone in the room jumped a little when they heard a deep light hearted laugh that was both new yet familiar and carefree. Jade slowly trys to sit up well saying gruffly.**

**" That has to be my one and only Aunty Alexandra Danvers, all around bossy pain in my ass! Ohhh ahhhh son of a mother. I forgot how it felt to be hit with Kryptonite. Man I am nauseous."**

**Laying back down Jade tries to slow her breathing a little hoping the room will stop spinning.**

**Lena giggles softly well extracting herself from Supergirls lap and walking towards Jade softly rubbing her back trying to calm her slightly well taking a closer look at the wound that was now fully healed.**

**Alex moved to Jades other side also trying to get a better look at the young girls eyes well taking a mement to check over her face instantly seeing the family resemblance, it was almost like looking at a 17yr old Kara all over again. Shaking her head she responds in a comanding voice, well starring the young girl in the eyes.**

**" Dont ever use my full name again young lady or a pain in your ass will be the least of your concern. Am I making myself clear?"**

**On anyone ****who as ever received the classic Danvers stare it has caused fear and trepidation, it is a fierce stare that even renders both supers speechless and terrified and yet all Jade does is tilt her head back and laugh mercilessly.**

**Lena and Supergirl are quick to join in especially when they look and see absolute shock overtake Alex's face.**

**After a few moments of laughter Jade slowly start to sit up, with the help of both Alex and Supergirl she was able to look at everyone before looking back at Alex with a knowing smile.**

** " Sorry its just hard to take that face seriously considering how I know that you used to practice it in the mirror when you were a little 12 year old who need to intimidate the boy who kept pulling your hair. I mean come on all I can picture is little Alex with her hands balled into fists and eyes squinted, Nana still has the photo. The first time she showed it to me I almost wet my pants."**

**A look of horror crosses Alex's face before she says.**

**" You really are from the future**. **Please tell me were that photo is so I can destroy it."**

**Laughter fills the room one last before a more serious note takes hold of everyone in the room. Jade looks over to Supergirl, shaking her head softly well pointing at the cape that now hung half on and half off. A small sentimental smile gracing her face and even seeping into voice.**

** " You always do that you know, anytime mom or I get cold or upset! You wrap us up in your cape. When I was little I thought it was magic cause everytime you wrapped me up in it all my fears or worries would just melt away. So dont ever stop doing it!"**

**Looking over to Lena she smiles shyly well letting her shoulders sink with guilt and the smile slowly slipping off her face. Being replaced with shame and slight remorse.**

**" I am so sorry, I know I was a little harsh but in my defense you are quite literally trying to take over the world. Humans and Aliens alike. I know you are aware that what you are doing is so wrong that if you honestly follow through on your design you will be worse than Lillian,Lex, Ben and Non combined into one horrible package. Hell you might as well have everyone bow to you and say hail Luthor instead of Hitler."**

**Lena rolls her eyes before saying kind of defensively well also trying to shy away from both Supergirl and Alex's fierce stares.**

**" Your being a little dramatic dont you think. Hope isnt a bad thing, her core meaning is for the protection and betterment of humanity."**

**Jade laugh is hollow and sarcastic her face a mix of pain and fear as she stare at her mother. She takes a second before enlightening her all knowing mother.**

**" Wow, you are something special! Your only planning on using an A.I. to interface with every piece of technology and slowly brainwash everyone to behave and follow your rules. You want to erase the very thing that makes humanity great. You want to take away the very right to decide to be better, to choose to be honest and the very pain that drives everyone to achieve their dreams. By taking from them the desire to hurt other."**

**Forcing herself to stand in front of her mother on slightly shaky legs Jade shakes her head as a look of anger and disgust cross her face. The with a quiet rage Jade continues speaking.**

**" The pure irony of it is you created this A.I. because you desired to hurt Supergirl, to get your own revenge and yet you still have the audacity to stand here and justify your actions cause hey ots yet again totally fine for Lena Kieran Luthor is aloud to lie and play god but everyone else is to blame. You almost destroy humanity with Hope, 400 million people are going to die if you launch your little program and those that survive end up becoming slaves. Because you remove their desire to rise up and fight against cruel treatment. So congratulations Lena you are the reason my world, my life and my planet is so fucked up. But hey atleast no one ever lies to you again. Really hope that Hope is worth all that suffering just so you are never lied to again."**

**Everyone was rendered silent as they listen to Jade's long angry rant. A silent stand off taking place between mother and daughter.**

* * *

TBC

Maybe...


End file.
